Whether in the field of Virtual Reality (VR) or Augmented Reality (AR), using a three-dimensional (Three Dimensional, 3D) single-view point cloud for registering and forming a complete 3D model is a key operation of 3D presentation. A collection of point data of an outer surface of an object is called a point cloud. Since a 3D single-view point cloud can only feedback three-dimensional object information in this view, multiple 3D single-view point clouds need to be registered, which is called a point cloud registration, if three-dimensional information of a full or full-view object needs to be obtained.
Registration through surface features of objects is often limited by the accuracy of feature matching, and is heavily affected by noise, thus having a poor stability.